


Map

by mallyns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listing all of Sherlock's flaws can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map

Up-close John can see the thin lines of veins, blue tinge turning the pale skin ruddy. The flaws of the skin rough under his fingertips. A map drawn in his mind, made from teeth, tongue and fingertips.A slightly raised pale scar, pencil thin on Sherlock's bicep, catches his attention. He swipes the mark with his tongue.

"Sword." Sherlock moans.

John ran his lips down Sherlock's arm to the crook of the elbow. He nipped the skin where tiny holes from multiply injections lay, either from blood draws or IV needles or…

"Drugs."

John nipped harder in displeasure.

"Fuck." Sherlock yanked his arm away as much as he could and gave John a cool look only to sigh softly as the doctor continued his exploration. One finger traced a tiny raised mark on Sherlock's stomach. It was too pale to be a mole.

"Chicken Pox."

John couldn't help but chuckle as he moved lower, rubbing his cheek against Sherlock's hard cock.

"John…."

Ignoring his lover's plea, he slid his talented hands down Sherlock's legs and stoked one tiny scar on Sherlock's pinky toe.

"I don't know. As far as I could deduce, it was an early childhood accident, perhaps when learning to walk."

Moving back up Sherlock's body, John tipped his head to the side and grinned.

"The great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know everything about his own body? Incredible." He leaned in closer and licked underneath Sherlock's lip, touching the last tiny scar.

"Dog bite. Now that you have finished listing all my flaws, can you uncuff me?"

John grinned and slid his hand over Sherlock's chest. "Who said, I'm done inventorying your flaws. This was just the surface exam. I haven't even reached the mundane ones." Reaching over to the nightstand, he picked up a marker. "First one is, never buys milk." John grinned as he started to write across his lover's arm.

Sherlock groaned, impatiently. "Just wait until it is your turn."


End file.
